bobson_wwefandomcom-20200213-history
SummerSlam (WWE 2K15)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Background At Extreme Rules, the "One Being" Undertaker allowed Randy Orton to win the World Heavyweight Championship in a triple threat match also involving Cesaro. Undertaker claimed that Randy Orton was the chosen one to become the One Being after him. Orton allied himself with Undertaker, determined to prove his worth. Orton successfully defended the title against Seth Rollins and Cesaro at Payback and Money In The Bank, while feuding with the three members of the Shield. Meanwhile at Payback, Roman Reigns won the King of the Ring tournament by defeating Darren Young in the final to earn a championship at SummerSlam. Orton and Taker would begin to dominate Roman Reigns mentally and physically, taking out Roman's friends and beating Roman in a number of matches on RAW. Kane became the WWF Champion prior to the beginning of WWE 2K15 Universe Mode, defeating Triple H, Ryback and Mark Henry in the WWF Championship Heat. As the champion of SmackDown!, he would continue to be as dominant as he was in WWE 2K14. He would successfully defend the title against Henry, Brock Lesnar and Triple H in successive pay-per-views. With the King Of The Ring winner being from RAW, two fatal four way matches were booked for SmackDown! Bray Wyatt and Daniel Bryan would win these two matches, leading to a singles match for the right to fight Kane at SummerSlam. Despite Daniel Bryan being the huge fan favourite, Bray Wyatt would win the match to become the number one contender. Prior to SummerSlam, the Wyatt Family defeated Kane in a six man tag team match also involving Bryan and John Cena. United States Champion John Cena had been feuding with Bray Wyatt and the Wyatt Family ever since the beginning of the WWE 2K15 Universe Mode. Cena had battled the Wyatt Family for months on RAW before Bray Wyatt got the opportunity to compete for the United States Championship at Money In The Bank. In a triple threat elimination match also involving Darren Young, Cena retained the title. With Bray earning a WWF title shot, a six-man tag team match was made between WWF Champion Kane, Cena and Daniel Bryan against the Wyatt Family. If Cena's team won, Daniel Bryan would earn a US Championship match at SummerSlam. If the Wyatt Family won, Big E and Luke Harper would earn title shots. The Wyatt Family won, but it was revealed that the title match at SummerSlam would actually be a tag team match. John Cena would team up with Daniel Bryan to take on Big E and Luke Harper, with either one of the Wyatt members only needing a pinfall or submission to win the championship. No matter who gets the pin or submission, if John Cena and Daniel Bryan win, Cena would retain the title. Just like WWE 2K14's SummerSlam, RAW and SmackDown! will have a special inter-promotional six man tag team match. The winning brand will recieve two draft picks for its show. For RAW, nWo leader CM Punk and Cesaro were the first wresstlers added to Team RAW. Punk was added, with added pressure coming from nWo. It was decided that if Team RAW lost, Punk would be kicked out of the group. The third member of Team RAW would be Cody Rhodes, who defeated Undertaker, Ultimate Warrior and R-Truth in a fatal four way match on RAW to qualify for the team. Darren Young and Triple H qualified for Team SmackDown!, defeating Titus O'Neil and Kane '02 to earn a spot in the team. The following week, Mark Henry qualified by defeating Batista. One of the first targets set by the "One Being" Undertaker since the start of WWE 2K15 Universe Mode has been Seth Rollins. Rollins had been on the recieving end of a number of attacks from Undertaker and World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton. Following a loss to Orton at Payback, Rollins took out his anger on the Undertaker. Rollins challenged Undertaker to a match at Money In The Bank, but was unsuccessful. Undertaker and Orton would continue to punish Rollins, even beating him two on one in a handicap match. A rematch between Undertaker and Seth was made for SummerSlam. If Seth Rollins were to lose, he would be forced to join Undertaker's crusade to control all of WWE. The Hollywood Balds had been ECW Tag Team Champions ever since WWE 2K14 Royal Rumble, defeating the "Teen Idols" John Cena and Damien Sandow. The group consisted of Steve Austin, The Rock and Hulk Hogan, with Rock and Hogan defending the tag titles. Following the draft and transition into 2K15, Austin would begin defending Hogan's half of the belt in his abscene under the freebird rule. In 2K15, Rock and Austin would become heels. Despite several problems, including Rock hitting Austin with a chair and initially siding with his cousin Roman Reigns, Austin and Rock still continued to dominate the ECW Tag Team title division. On RAW, the "Badbreak Kids" Sheamus and Shawn Michaels and "Bad Gravy" Bad News Barrett and Corey Graves won seperate tornado tag team tables matches. The two tag teams would face each other in a number one contendership match, with the winners facing the Hollywood Balds at SummerSlam, The Badbreak Kids would win, with Sheamus and Shawn Michaels dedicating this match to Sheamus' former partner and Shawn's friend Razor Ramon. On an episode of SmackDown!, the "Brotherhood of Mutants" Goldust and CM Punk '14 shockingly defeated the Jeri-Show Offs to win the WCW Tag Team Championship. The tag team would retain the titles in a rematch via disqualification at Payback but would lose the titles to "Rybrock" Brock Lesnar and Ryback on another episode of SmackDown! after Punk '14 turned on Goldust. The Brotherhood were still contractually scheduled to challenge for the tag titles at SummerSlam, winning a number one contendership match against "Team Super-Thick" Mark Henry and Jimmy Uso. Section heading Category:Pay-Per-Views